Life
by Jack E. Peace
Summary: A story in Clear's POV about "life" and "love" before and after she met Alex (set in F.D) (Updated: Better Format)


Disclaimer: Clear doesn't belong to me and neither does Alex (though I do with that *he* did) and they belong to New Line Cinema, as do the events in the movie.   
  
A/N: Once again, here is another story (or "Fic") that is mainly about Clear, because she is my favorite character and I don't think that she got enough credit, even in the second one. Also, because I think that Alex and Clear would have been a very cute couple, but apparently the writers decided to leave it up to the audience to decide that. So, I did: Alex and Clear are a cute couple! So, with all this boring stuff behind us... on with the story. Oh, by the way, it takes place after Clear, Alex and Carter are in Paris (before Carter is killed)   
  
"Life"  
  
I'd never believed in those words, never knew why they held any importance. They might hold importance for some people, but for me they were nothing more than four letter words.   
  
'Love' and 'Life' meant nothing to me. It didn't matter if I never experienced the first and I often found myself wishing that the latter would end. I would never admit that I wished that I had something different, that I wanted to know something else than what I did. Something other than this lonely life here. "Lonely" wasn't a word I wanted to know either, but it was something I couldn't get rid of. I couldn't admit to myself that I hated being alone, that I wanted someone to love and someone to love me; I wanted to long for something that I wouldn't have to miss for long. But, I would never admit it, never let it show.   
  
Until I met Alex Browning.   
  
Even though we had gone to high school for four years, I never really knew him, never really met him; he was simply one of those boys who would pass by me in the hall and ignore me in favor of girls that were more pretty and popular than I was. But it didn't matter to me, at least I wouldn't admit that it.   
  
But Alex was different, more so than I had realized before; I had always been somewhat attracted to him, because I felt that he was different. He seemed more sincere, kind-hearted and intelligent than the other "jerks", like Carter Horton. And that moment when he started to freak out on the plane, I knew I had been right.   
  
After I met Alex, I realized that both 'love' and 'life' were importance; I had never realized that anyone would want to risk their life for love. Until Alex did for me and I wished that he wouldn't, wished that I could do the same for him and realized that I couldn't bare to see him get hurt. But I had long since known that, but it had never been a tangible fact until it almost happened.   
  
And now, as I gaze out of the window that is part of the hotel in Paris, I realize that I have had everything wrong; I had spent far too much time ignoring everything great about Life, simply wishing that it would end. Spurning love in the fixed belief that I could never experience it and pushing away those who tried to show me I was wrong.   
  
But it was different with Alex, for the first time I had worried that someone would push me away. He showed me what I was missing, by showing me that what I had might end too quickly. An unlived life, wasted because I was too stupid to see what I had.   
  
Now I do see what I had, exactly what I could be missing: the lights of Paris, shining like stars against the black night sky; Alex's charming smile, full of love and life. If not for Alex, I would never be here, basking in the beauty of Paris, enjoying an ex-"enemy's" company, enjoying love.   
  
Some people say that "love" and "life" are often found in strange places but I don't believe them. I say you just have to know where to look. Or who to look for. I don't know, maybe they are right, because I found a life I never knew existed in the deaths of so many people.   
  
Alex joins me at the window, admiring the beauty of the city we almost missed seven months ago; seven months which seem like seven years. They seem to have faded into a place in my mind where my once "perfect" family resides. He smiled at him, takes my hand in his and kisses my cheek.   
  
I smile as well, giving his hand a squeeze. Carter calls him from somewhere in the room, where he is trying to sort out our belongings. I am once again alone at the window, but I don't feel as alone as I did before.   
  
"So this is life." I murmur as Alex passes by me, on his way to help Carter.   
  
I don't think he hears me, but it doesn't matter. Because I know he'd agree. 


End file.
